


your love has got me lookin' so crazy

by wonwoos_buttcheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Subspace, soft fluffy sex, soonyoung is very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoos_buttcheeks/pseuds/wonwoos_buttcheeks
Summary: the fic where soonwoo have soft and fluffy sex.





	your love has got me lookin' so crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta-ed, so if anyone wants to beta it so i can repost a readable version of this, hmu in the comments! xx

“Oh, f-fuck,” Wonwoo whines, high and breathy. Soonyoung smirks and licks another stripe against Wonwoo’s sensitive hole, feeling the latter's thighs shake where they rest on the bed.

Wonwoo pants, cheek pressed against the pillow and his cock between his tummy and the sheets. He wants to grind against the mattress–really just anything to give his neglected cock some friction. He whines when he remembers he can't do it, as Soonyoung had told him strictly to lay flat on his tummy. 

Soonyoung rubs soothing circles against Wonwoo's soft and sweaty skin, fingers drawing patterns against Wonwoo's waist as he continues to eat him out. He flicks his tongue against Wonwoo's entrance, softly chuckling when he hears Wonwoo quietly whine. 

He slowly enters his tongue in–just the tip so it keeps Wonwoo on edge and not quite give the younger the satisfaction he wanted. Wonwoo almost cries. Soonyoung has been edging and teasing him since hours now and he just  _ really  _ wants to cum. 

“Soonie, I-l wanna– _ please. _ ” Wonwoo pants. He obediently rests his hands on either sides of his head, knowing better than to reach down and stroke himself. But controlling himself is getting harder as each second passes and he gets more desperate.

Soonyoung hums and pulls out his tongue. Wonwoo catches his breath and Soonyoung gets the lube and coats his fingers. The moment Wonwoo finally relaxes and goes limp against the bed sheets Soonyoung slips a finger in. It's easier to enter in, as Wonwoo’s already opened enough by Soonyoung's tongue. 

Soonyoung soon adds two, then three fingers, crooking it against Wonwoo's prostate. Soonyoung keeps the pressure of his fingers on Wonwoo's prostate, and  _ fuck please,  _ Wonwoo can't take it. He archs his back and he cries out, so far gone he chokes on his own spit and drools.

Soonyoung immediately stops and pulls his fingers out, before pressing a hand flat on Wonwoo's back, gently pressing him down into the mattress again. 

“Flat on your tummy, baby, be a good boy.” Soonyoung's voice is soft, but there's a warning behind his words. Wonwoo whines and squirms softly, jutting his lower lip out and pouting as he looks at Soonyoung, pleading him to  _ please, please  _ let him cum, he's been  _ such a good boy _ . 

Soonyoung shakes his head. “Come on, princess, you were doing so good. Relax and I'll continue. Baby wants to cum right?”

Wonwoo furiously shakes his head, hips still gently twitching from all the overstimulation from before. Soonyoung chuckles and leans down to press soft kisses from Wonwoo's nape down to his ass. He presses one last kiss against Wonwoo's hole before he slips in his fingers again, spreading them inside Wonwoo's hole. 

Wonwoo whimpers, reaching his hand behind and gently tugging on Soonyoung's arms. Soonyoung's slows the pace of his fingers, and gently smiles. He intertwines their fingers and presses their locked hands beside Wonwoo's head again, leaning over the younger's body and pressing his lips against Wonwoo's cheek. 

“So pretty, baby. Want to see you like this everyday.” Soonyoung coos, eyes brimming with adoration he feels for the beautiful boy beneath him. Wonwoo sighs, leaning into the touch. 

They stay like this for a while, with Wonwoo softly panting as Soonyoung fingers him slowly, feeling Wonwoo clench around his fingers. A few minutes pass like this before Wonwoo starts getting fidgety, pushing his ass back against Soonyoung's fingers. 

Soonyoung thoroughly ignores him, enjoys how squirmy and sensitive Wonwoo gets when he teases him like this. Wonwoo's holds Soonyoung's hand tighter, whining loudly. 

“Soonie,  _ please.  _ Faster– _ p-please– _ ” Soonyoung chuckles and fastens his pace  _ just  _ a little bit, enough to have Wonwoo's toes curling but not give him the full satisfaction he wants. 

“Poor, poor baby, look at you crying because you can't cum yet.” Soonyoung feigns pity, lips forming a pout. “My baby's doing so good for me, you haven't even came once no matter how much you want to.” Soonyoung leans in closer to whisper right next to Wonwoo’s ear, “Don't worry, baby. You'll get to cum when I'll have you clenching wet and needily around my cock.”

Wonwoo shivers. “F-fuck yes,  _ ohh-h.. _ ”

Soonyoung takes his fingers out, and easily flips Wonwoo around so that he's lying on his back now. He grips under Wonwoo's thigh and spread them apart before settling in between them. 

He presses his cheek against the supple tan skin of Wonwoo's thighs and looks up at the younger. Wonwoo looks absolutely blissed out. His cheeks are tinted in a pretty pink, and his chest and pretty little cock are flushed red. He looks absolutely breathtaking and if Soonyoung didn't have much control over himself he would've fucked the absolute daylights out of his boyfriend right then and there.

He slips his fingers inside Wonwoo again, teeth occasionally scraping against Wonwoo's thigh gently. Soonyoung only stops when he sees new red marks bloom over the fading purple and maroon ones. 

“I've got a gift for you, baby.” Soonyoung kisses the fresh hickeys, nose nuzzling Wonwoo's thigh again. 

“Huh?” Wonwoo asks, voice high and breathy.

Soonyoung gets up to get the toy that he hid under the bed, but Wonwoo needily grabs onto his arm, eyes pleading and lidded with lust.

“Shh, I'll make you feel good.” Soonyoung smiles and presses a small kiss against Wonwoo's temple, before sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning down to get the small pink vibrator out of the box. 

“ _ O-oh, fuck.. _ ” Wonwoo whines as he sees the object in Soonyoung's hands. 

“You don't like it baby?” Soonyoung asks as he swirls the tip of his finger in circular motions around Wonwoo's slit. The younger's hips immediately jerk, and a small whimper leaves Wonwoo's mouth. 

“Nuh uh, keep those pretty hips still for me.” Soonyoung switches on vibrator on the lowest setting and settles between Wonwoo's legs. 

He slowly pushes in the vibrator inside Wonwoo, at the same time taking in Wonwoo inside his mouth. Wonwoo  _ screams,  _ hips shaking as desperate little sounds and obscenities slip past his kitten lips. 

Soonyoung keeps sucking on Wonwoo's tip, one hand pushing the vibrator in and out of Wonwoo while the other hand holds the younger's hips down so he can't buck them. 

Wonwoo sniffles, hips shaking from the effort to keep  _ still,  _ to not disobey Soonyoung and cum. But he's close, and with all the stimulation Soonyoung's giving him, he won't last long. 

He almost cries when he mumbles a  _ close _ , knowing what Soonyoung is going to do. And the older does  _ exactly  _ what Wonwoo expects. He slowly removes his fingers and his mouth from Wonwoo's cock, knowing how sensitive Wonwoo gets and doesn't want to risk him cumming before he has permission. 

He gently massages Wonwoo's stomach and lubes up his cock. Seeing Wonwoo so desperate and needy has all his blood rushing downwards and even he's too impatient now to give Wonwoo what he wants, and to have his cock enveloped around the familiar warmth of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo makes grabby hands and Soonyoung wastes no time in pressing himself close to Wonwoo and kissing his wet, tear stricken cheeks. He gently holds Wonwoo's head, caresses the younger's soft brown locks, before gently pushing in. 

Wonwoo sighs, and tucks his face in Soonyoung's neck. Soonyoung keeps going slow and gentle, until Wonwoo starts whining and begging for him to go  _ faster, please, please.  _

Soonyoung leans back and holds Wonwoo's thighs, before pushing into him with a renewed fervor. Sweat starts to cling onto their bodies, but both are far gone in each other's pleasure to really care about the sticky mess they look like. 

Wonwoo hiccups, back arching off the bed as he weakly pushes back into Soonyoung's thrusts, just anything to make him go  _ deeper, further  _ into him. 

Wonwoo's really sensitive now, and he knows it won't be more than a minute when he'll be cumming. 

“Soonie, I-I'm close,  _ please, faster, I wanna cum s-so bad. _ ”

Soonyoung easily complies because his baby has been  _ so, so good  _ for him. He deserves it.

“That's right, cum for me princess, so pretty and so good for me. You've been  _ so obedient,  _ precious baby, i’m so proud.” 

“You are?” Wonwoo looks at him, eyes sparkling, and he looks so,  _ so  _ beautiful under Soonyoung.

“Yes,” Soonyoung hums, “So proud of my baby boy.”

Wonwoo nods, whining. Soonyoung reaches down to stroke Wonwoo once, twice and then Wonwoo's cumming, pearly ropes of white streaking all over his stomach and thighs. Soonyoung soon chases his own and then he's cumming too, hot and wet inside Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo heaves, overwhelmed, and Soonyoung quickly pulls out to quickly lean over and pepper Wonwoo's face with soft kisses. His fingers so,  _ so gently,  _ card through Wonwoo's hair. 

Soonyoung waits till Wonwoo comes down from his high. Soonyoung places both his hands on either side of Wonwoo's head, and his lips curl up into a smile when Wonwoo clings onto one of his hands like a koala, Wonwoo's forehead pressed against his wrist. 

“Hey, baby.” Soonyoung chuckles, and Wonwoo blushes, giggling and kissing the back of Soonyoung's hand. 

“My little koala, so cute and pretty. All for me.”

“Hm hm.” Wonwoo hums.

“Come on, let me clean you up.” Soonyoung lifts his hand but Wonwoo clings tighter. Soonyoung leans down to kiss Wonwoo's forehead, before he scoops the younger's taller frame easily in his arms and carries him to the bathroom. 

“I'm sleepy.” Wonwoo whines and presses his cheek against Soonyoung's shoulder as Soonyoung scrubs off the drying cum from his thighs in the bathtub.

“Just a few more minutes, baby. You have to get cleaned up.”

Wonwoo sighs and presses closer to Soonyoung. 

Later after their bath, Soonyoung wraps him up in fluffy blankets and places him on the bed. He quickly turns off the lights and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's waist securely. 

They lay there for sometime in comfortable silence surrounding them, before Soonyoung feels Wonwoo tense up a little under his hold. 

“You really proud of me?” Wonwoo asks, and though Soonyoung can't see his features in the dark he can sense the underlying insecurity laced in his voice, so he quickly presses his forehead and nose against Wonwoo's and nods, his grip on Wonwoo's waist tighter. 

“I'm so _ , so  _ proud of you, baby. You're the best.”

He feels Wonwoo shuffle closer to him so the younger's hair is tucked under Soonyoung's chin. 

“I love you, Soonie.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
